1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the automatic mounting of electric conductors with contact parts in connector shells with a gripper system and a device for performing the method.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
A device for the mounting of electric conductors with contact parts in connector shells has been taught, for example, in the German Patent Application Laid Open DE-OS 2,740,377. This device, where a crimp device is combined with a plug device, is a so-called rigidly chained system. The gripper is moved by two piston cylinder units acting perpendicular relative to each other. The tensioning station is actuated by a further piston cylinder unit for a connector shell. The connector shell itself and further actuating and support means are in an interdependent, rigid relation, which is dependent on the construction and on the predetermined motion path of the device. A flexible mounting of desired contact parts with conductors in arbitrary connector shells is not possible with the taught reference device.